User talk:SeddieWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeddieWarrior page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 17:18, August 9, 2010 Hi! Hi! Thanks so much for those sweet messages! It means a lot to me! My name's Devon, but if you read my page, you already know that. lol. I hope to bond with you in the future and remember to NEVER stop believing in Seddie! You seem like a pretty awesome shipper as well! :D Rock on!!! ~Crazy4Seddie :) P.S. I'm also a big fan of your videos and I even subscribed to your YT account! You're SO talented! :) (Crazy4Seddie) Hey wanna be friends ????? Hey, Seddie Warrior we think your pretty cool and wanted to ask if you wanna be our friends Chrissy&Joey52 02:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Chrissy&Joey52 Yay! :) Really?! That's awesome! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me that you subscribed and you like my videos! It really does :) ~SeddieWarrior :) Heyy. :) Just thought I'd let you know I love your username! (; Seddie Warrior 02:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :D You're very welcome :) And thanks! Oh and also, don't you also have another YouTube account called "SeddieWorld"? Reply :) My YouTube account is called "TheStreamsong". Yeah, I know, a REALLY ridiculous name. :P I really really really wanna start uploading Seddie vids, and let's just say I'm working on it. :) I subscribed to your SeddieWorld account as well. You guys are great. :D ~Crazy4Seddie Thanx!!! Thanx so much! I wanna try to make a Seddie music video with "Love Me" by Justin Bieber, since no one's seemd to make a SMV using that song yet, and I think it kinda suits them well. :) What videos are you working on? The Link Hey, you said that you saw a pic of Freddie mad At Sam. Can you send me the link? -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Thx! Thank you! You and Crazy4Seddie are lifesavers! -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Please Help With The New Wiki Please help with our new wiki. Create new blogs, edit errors on the page, and decorate your user page with all your favorite pictures. Click here to help, http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. Hi Hi, I'm Melissa. It's awesome that you love Leyton too. Leyton's my OTP and I love them and I miss them.Off topic but did you know that Hilarie Burton has a kid now? Anyways, now that LP's gone I've set my fangirl obsessiveness on Seddie. They are sooooo adorable. IDK, maybe I'm just crazy but I kind of find Seddie similar to Leyton in regards to how Peyton treated Lucas in the first season and how she loved to tease him just like Sam does with Freddie. I read a comment that someone wrote to you about a still from iDo of Sam and Freddie fighting or something. Do you still have the link, I would love to see it. StarlightSweetie 01:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Bianca, so I looked up your youtube account because I was going to add you as a friend but we are already friends on there :) My username on youtube is StarlightSweetie (that's basically my username for everything lol). I have made some Leyton videos but I've never made any Seddie ones (I can't find a place to download any clips). Your videos are really great! Thanks for the link, I've seen the pic before but I forgot about it. StarlightSweetie 15:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Forgive My Spazzy-ness.. You're icarly97 on Youtube?! Ohmygoodness I absolutely love your videos! Haha, ok. Spazzy fan-girl moment.. done. xD IgnaLovesPancakes 04:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Youtube My youtube account is PanicxStarship, but I never made any videos. I've been dabbling around and I have like 10 short Seddie vids, but I never had the dedication to finish one. The account is mainly there so I can keep all my faves in one place, I'm pretty sure I'm subscribed to you already, though! --IgnaLovesPancakes My fave Seddie moment other than the kiss.. I think it'd have to be the random slapping in iCook. The two are just like tuned to each other, I think it's hilarious! And all the Seddieness in iGet Pranky made me smile. What about you? wow.. How in the world did I forget the ending of iSpeed Date?! That is probably one of my fave Seddie moments lol. I remember seeing the episode for the first time, I was absolutely crushed. Re: fanfiction Yep, that's me! Haha, of course I remember you, you helped me so much with iFOTTAMD. I seriously didn't know where that story was going when I first started out (it was my very first fanfic), and I don't know how well it would've turned out, or if I would've been able to finish it at all, if I hadn't had help from awesome reviewers like you. You probably helped me more than any other reviewer, so again, thanks. :) And yeah, I'm a bit of a Beatles "freak." I can play a few songs too (mostly John songs, like I Am The Walrus and Strawberry Fields Forever) on my guitar. I've thought about doing a Seddie song fic using a Beatles song, but even though there are plenty of love songs written by the Beatles, I can't really think of any that remind me specifically of Seddie. Oh, and I'll be writing some more Seddie stories soon, so you can look out for those. And if you haven't already read them, I've already written and posted 3 other Seddie one-shots and a Cibby one-shot. My user name is still abracadabra94. I have a few ideas for new stories already in my head, and one of them partially written down, that should be up soon. By the way, you seem cool too. And your message made me smile. :) Peace love and Seddie, abracadabra abracadabra94 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Xxsedddiegurrlxx 23:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) HI! it's me! allow me to explain. LOL it's me TheNYCprincess12 from youtube. my parents say i cnt go on it anymore... SO I FOUNDZ U! talk to me. but you dont have to. i left u guys without telling u. sorry bout that. see ya ~Rachel Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HEY! YAY YOU REMEMBER ME! ok, spazz attack over. LOL :P im totally great! hey can i ask you a favor? plz go on my youtube page (if it's still there) and post a comment explaining that i left. that would be great. anyway right now im just looking at the wonderful SEDDIE FANFICTIONS!! YAY! and how to you put the little square things that you have on your page saying stuff like "this user supports seddie" (as you ca see im new here lol) ok so everythings alright! we can communacate here, i cant spell, and... AND SAM HAS A "LITTLE CRUSH" on Spencer! When she said that i was like "woah..." anyway TTYL! ~Rachel Hey! :) Hey! I know you from youtube! I'm Shimmer78901 your in my voiceover series! (Which still hasn't started haha!) I was reading the blog post from Samlovesham of say your first name and age and i saw yours and i clicked on your username and i was right its you! haha just felt like telling haha! :) SamPrincessPuckett 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh its fine, I've been kinda busy with school too! :) and I am so excited for iSAFW. Yea I don't think anything will happen, but it will make Sam and Freddie think :) haha SamPrincessPuckett 22:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Awesome person. Hey, it's me, Nate. Jate rules. XD Lord Rapter 23:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi. TAALKKK TTOOOO MEEE I'm so bored, I'm about to fall asleep. AND IT'S ONLY 9:41. GOD! ' TALK TO ME!' Or else I'll fall asleep on the keyboard. Like this.jhKJ,m See? You don't want that to happen. Oh, and if you can see the pic that i put off to the side, well i have no clue why i put that there. enjoy it BYE Bianaca PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Long time no see! Hiya! We haven't talked in a while. (It's me Rachel don't think I'm a crazy stalker XD) Did you see iStart A Fanwar? Even though Seddie didn't happen, I really liked the episode. Cuz Spencer and Aspartmay's fight was EPIC! And Guppy was just adorable ("FRENCH FRIES!") So, what did you think of it? PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Hiyaaaa♥ Hey Bianca! I love your page! What i didn't know about you is that you like Cibby? That is awesome! I really like Tibby and Cibby, and I can't decide which is better. All I know is that Noah's Sister is a CIBBY shipper! It's awesome! :) Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7i9ou_gHlo haha awesome :) Oh yeah SEDDIE FTW!!! :) - Kristine♥ Haha I am good :) Sorry you are sick, are you feeling better now? Awwe man I heard that Creddie was 51% now :( I think it's totally bunk...There is way more Seddie shippers isn't there!!?? 'HEY (:' I completely agree. All the talk about her quitting, getting bored and not wanting to do it anymore makes me really sad. I feel like if these people were real true fans they wouldn't have to doubt her. They should know about her mom and she's been away from her family because of the Radio Tour. Yes I have a youtube where I make special videos like Seddie, iCarly and other tv show things (: http://www.youtube.com/user/xoemilysmiles what's your Youtube? <3 Ps. I'm meeting Jennette on the Feb. 20th - 27th Nickelodeon All Access Cruise ;DDD Btw, I found this link today on Google -> http://www.icarly.com/seddie-vs-creddie/index.html You can still vote Seddie vs. Creddie so I clicked the Seddie button and it said Seddie 53% and Creddie 47% '''that's a '''6% '''difference :DDDD Love, Emily! '''SEDDIE FTW. Hey, don't feel bad! Nobody's mad at you! My friend writes angst and even I do sometimes, but I'm careful not to make Sam get hurt or die. It's completely okay, though! I saw that you got lots of great reviews and nobody is asking you to delete your story. What you're interested in writing is different for someone else's taste, and that's fine :) RE: HOA YES!!! Goto Nick.com and watch all the episodes! And when ur hooked check out the HOA wikia http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Anubis_Wiki Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks for the comment! :) Yeah, Quogan was pretty much my "rebound ship" -- as I call it -- during the iCarly "dry spell". I was rewatching Zoey 101 on TeenNick and realized how cute they were and how sweet it was how he went from a jerk to a total romantic :)) Anyway now that we're back on track with iCarly (iOMG!!!!) I'm back in the Seddie mode! And I'm feelin' really good about that ep ;) ILive4Seddie 04:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaa?! You're icarly97 on Youtube?? I'm seriously a big fan of yours!! I'm like subscribed to you and everything!! :D You're like really good at voiceovers and Seddie vids :)) I'd say my username on Youtube but it's sort of a personal account (with videos of me and my friends) and I sort of like to keep the two accounts separated :) I've been planning to create a new account for Seddie vids but now Youtube wants me to hand over my cell number for the activation code and I'm like urrrr, noo way :P Gaaah iOMG, 5 days?!?!?! ILive4Seddie 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC)